That's Not My Name
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Sanji loves Nami, but he also hates her for being Luffy's one and only. He found her mourning in the rain. Two-shot. AU, set in a modern time. LuNa, Sanji's unrequited love and Zoro/Robin's messed up relationship.
1. That's not my name, Nami

**Title: That's Not My Name  
****Theme: #09 - Drive  
****Pairings: Luffy/Nami/Sanji? – I'm confused on how to label this.  
****Setting: AU. Set in the modern day**

**I've wanted to write something of alternate universe for One Piece. I've been reading some really good ones – 'Roommates' by Kayak and 'Seasons' by Rusala. I recommend those, if you love Nami/Sanji!**

**This is a lame one, but I've tried. I'm not good at being dramatic. Inspired by Geisha's "Takkan Pernah Ada". Thank you for the reads and reviews!**

She paid two dollars for a hot cup of coffee at the little coffee shop at the end of the street, but its heat was questionable when she reached the other end of the street – blame the light downpour she had been walking through, in the middle of the night. Who cares if she didn't have an umbrella, who cares if she's soaking wet.

She took another sip as she walked, and coughed as the black bitter beverage travelled down his throat. She had asked for only a teaspoon of sugar, intending it to be bitter. She sobbed again, wiped her tears and continued the slow pace as she headed back to her apartment.

"Nami!"

The black car parked at the roadside, the driver was a tall blonde man, dressed in the black suit she had seen from the earlier that night. He jumped out of the car, arms out trying to get a grip of Nami as she walked quickly, wanting to leave.

"Nami, wait! I've been looking all over for you."

Nami shook her head, and turned away. "I left early."

"Are you going home? Come with me, I'll send you home."

"I can walk, thanks." She pulled a sob again, looking away, but Sanji could easily notice the puffiness of her red eyes, underneath the soaking orange bangs. She clearly was crying.

"You'll get sick. Come." Forcefully, he took her over his shoulders, his firm hands kept her still through her struggle. The cold coffee cup fell on the floor, bitter coffee spilled on the already wet concrete pavement. He took her to the car, heard her cursing him and scolding him, but such horrible names became impenetrable to his ears. He dropped her on the passenger's seat.

"Where are you taking me, asshole?" She said angrily, as Sanji adjusted himself on the driver's seat. "Let me go home, you dick!"

"Pfftt, going home," Sanji replied, and started driving through the empty traffic and silent streets. "I don't trust you."

She gave him a fierce hard hit on his shoulder, in which he winced in pain. But he gave her no reply. She hit him again, and he did the same. She hit him on the same shoulder, yet he continued driving, eyes fixed on the road. It was as if he was a doll, a robot perhaps, until she noticed a straight stream of clear liquid fell from his eyes, rolled on his cheeks.

She stopped when she realized he cried.

By two in the morning, Sanji's car parked down an apartment. He opened the door for Nami and she stepped out. He asked her to climb on his back, but she refused. He took her upstairs after he made sure the car was locked.

Third floor. He took out a group of keys as she watched. Loud thumps were heard from a neighbouring unit, 3B with the purple door. Sanji looked annoyed. "Ignore them. That must be that marimo-head visiting her."

"They're always fighting?"

Sanji raised his shoulders, though he disagreed. The door swung open, he allowed her to enter first. Sanji's place was neat and clean, this was her first time setting foot in his humble little home. The place, as a whole, was made of a series of white and blue colour tones blending and contrasting. He asked her to sit, and went into what seemed to be his bedroom.

He came out with a dry towel and a straw hat. "Wash your hair or you'll get sick from the rain," he said. He sat, and placed the familiar straw hat on her lap. He was afraid that she would start crying again – and yes, she started sobbing but controllable. "Luffy left it at my house. The day of the accident. I think it'll be better if you keep it."

She held the hat close to her chest, a set of tears slid down her cheeks like little waterfalls. "I love him, Sanji… I don't think I can live without him. Luffy."

_That's not my name. _Those words pierced him like a poisonous little steel harpoon plunging deep to the pits of his stomach. Nothing hurts more than listening to the girl he loved so wholeheartedly, claiming affection for his best friend. "I only have men's clothes. Go and wash up, I'll go and borrow some clothes from Robin for you."

"No, that's okay. I'll wear whatever you have."

Sanji smiled, patting her head light. "I'll get some clean clothes. Go wash up." He left to his bedroom in an instant.

* * *

"Fight or sex?"

"Both."

"Keep it down, kay."

"Were we loud?"

"Quite. I have Nami over. She was a mess. Found her wandering alone in the rain."

"Oh. Kay, Sanji."

"It's 'Dartbrow' or 'Curly Cook' or whatever. You sure you're okay?"

"The usuals. Bickering and make-up sex."

"You… didn't hit her, do-"

"Dude, please. She's a woman. I'll kill myself first if I had to hit her."

"Good to know."

"Dartbrow, I gotta go."

"Yeah." Sanji hung up, throwing his phone onto the bed. Zoro had never talked about his relationship problems with anyone, and neither did Robin. Outside and in a group, they were all loving, but if it weren't for Sanji's nights up listening to their screams and bickering, followed by the faint sounds of the two making love, he wouldn't have known.

He tossed a silver ring with a light tan diamond into the drawer and closed it. He knew he was supposed to let Nami have it, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing her wearing it. He smoothen the sheets of his bed, making the room look a little tidier. Sanji took off his blue shirt and looked into the mirror. He was surprised of how such little hits would leave a light purple bruise on his shoulder. He pressed it lightly. Pain. He decided he should leave it and called Chopper in the morning.

"Sanji?"

He turned. Nami walked in, in his clean t-shirt and a pair of new boxers – it was still in the packaging when he took it out and left near the bathroom for her. "Oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry if I surprised you." She looked around his bedroom. There were photos of her and Sanji on his bedside – three, and framed, to be exact. She scanned around the room for other photos, curious as to why the faces of others in their circle of friends weren't printed and placed around the room, and in his house, but she failed.

"I was just tidying up the room for you. I'll sleep in the living room," he said politely.

Her quick eyes noticed the bruise on his shoulder before he managed to cover it up with a towel. "Sanji," she pulled the bath towel off him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He smiled, without looking at her. "It's okay. It's nothing."

"Have Chopper check it out in the morning."

Sanji gave a short, sarcastic laugh. _Only now that you care about me? Only when Luffy's dead?_ "Thoughtful, Nami. You should think of yourself first. Go to sleep. Have some rest. You want anything to drink?"

Nami went sobbing again, silently but this time, her warm wet tears landed on Sanji's skin. She threw her arms around his waist, with a mixture of guilt and affection swimming like screaming little fishes in her head. She was confused, too. "Can I stay here longer?"

"Sure," he said, wiping the clear wetness from his own eyes. _God, is this what you people call tears?_

* * *

"_C'mon, Sanji. Please. Be my best man."_

"_Luffy, you know I'll be busy catering your wedding – you are going to make me cater for your wedding, right?"_

"_Of course I will. You'll make cake taste like meat."_

"_You're ridiculous, Luffy. Hey, what about Zoro?"_

"_I wanted to. Nami would've want Robin as her bridesmaid. But who knows, they might fight at the altar and ruin my wedding."_

"_Future wedding. Is this the ring?"_

"_Yeah. You think she'll like it?"_

"_She'll love it. It's diamond, it's orange. Her favourite colour."_

"_You're very observant, Sanji."_

"_Haha, I'll take that as a compliment."_

"_So, you'll be my best man?"_

"_I'm sorry… I can't. Why don't you ask Usopp?"_

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Luffy, dude. Where are you?"_

"_On the way to Usopp's. Why?"_

"_You left your hat and your ring at my place, how are you going to propose Nami like this?"_

"_Hahaha! Sorry! I'll drop by your place after this, aite."_

"_Don't be so late, I'm going out to-"_

_Crash._

"_Oi, Luffy."_

"…"

"_Luffy? Luffy, you there?"_

"_Nami…"_

_Nami's name was the last thing Luffy managed to say, before Sanji heard screaming, and after a while, ambulance siren at the other end of the line._

* * *

**Okay I'll make it a two-shot because I'm itching to do a related Zoro/Robin part on the same night.**


	2. Like what the moon does to the sea

**Zoro and Robin parts, from the same night.**

**I'm sorry it's not lemon - I tried but I suck hahaha so I decided to remove it instead of embarrassing myself.**

* * *

He slammed the purple door after him. His girlfriend glared at him as she took her black coat off and hung it on the coat hanger. "Don't slam the door!"

He groaned, annoyed. They had been literally screaming at each other the minute left the funeral of their dear friend, Monkey D Luffy. It was nearly midnight that they reached her apartment. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, and he just wanted to throw himself on the bed and doze off. He threw his coat on the chair, which seemed to invite another nagging from his dear girlfriend.

"How many times do I have to tell you, hang your coat! For God's sake, it's not that troublesome!"

He grumbled, took his coat and threw it on the coat hanger. "There. Happy? I'm sick of listening to you nagging all day. Just let me go to sleep!"

"Me? Nagging? Would it kill you to be just a little polite with the house?"

He ignored her, and pulled off his necktie, throwing it into the laundry basket. He sighed, still annoyed.

"Zoro, I'm not done talking to you yet!"

The laundry basket fell on the floor. "Shut up! Just shut up, Robin! I'm fucking tired!

This is how they spend their night, usually, three times per week at least. Screaming and shouting and cursing each other.

"You think you're the only one? I'm tired too! And I'm tired of cleaning up the mess you leave everywhere!" She threw a pillow cushion at him, but he dodged it well, causing it to hit a photo frame, which fell on the floor and cracked. He looked at her, angrily.

"If you're tired, then don't clean it up!"

"What? You think the house is gonna clean up by itself, is that what you think?"

Crash. The TV guide Robin threw across the room hit a little vase on the telephone table. Zoro grumbled again, and went into the bedroom, while Robin followed behind. "Don't you dare sleep on my bed tonight!"

"Fine! I don't want to sleep here anyway!" He shouted.

"I hate you!" Robin accidentally said.

Zoro stopped, he was about to pick up a clean pillow, but upon listening to those three hurtful words, he cancelled his mission. He gave Robin a rather sad, disappointed stare, and left the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't answer. She chased after him, pulling his arm with all her might.

"Zoro, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Please don't leave." Her voice was breaking.

"Why? Didn't you say you hate me?"

"I'm sorry. I love you. Don't go."

"I thought you hate me."

"No. I love you."

"Pfftt. _Love_." Zoro scoffed. He took his car keys from the table.

"Zoro, please don't leave."

"I'm tired. Just let me go home for fuck sake, I want to sleep!"

"So sleep on my bed."

"Why, so you can kill me in my sleep?"

Robin looked away, sighing, with tears in her eyes. "Sleep on my bed. I won't bother you. I'm tired of fighting." She wiped her tears, taking off her black dress so she could change into her night clothes, and picked up the laundry basket.

Zoro took the laundry basket away from her, and placed it on the washing machine. He took her waist, and planted kisses on her neck, on her skin. "I hate to see you cry. Don't cry," he whispered on her, cupping her face.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she told her, weak. "Please. Don't leave."

"I won't. I promise." He gave her a deep kiss that she could barely reply him, she gasped for air in between. Her fingers travelled through his hair, messaging softly his weak spot just right above his ear. He moaned in her mouth. He tasted the flaky salt on her skin – her tears wet and dry. She was sad and happy. He tasted the same thing after every bickering session he had with her. He knew she was a confused soul, and every time she pressed herself against him, he knew she wants to be filled, she wants him to consume her.

Nico Robin was a confusing woman, to begin with, like salt and sugar. Nevertheless, when he first found her, he instantly gave himself in to her – he gave her his tears, the tears of an ego man. He was like a polished steel lock, and she was the key.

He sucked on her lips like he sucked for dear life, but she didn't allow him to touch in between her thighs, though every thread of cloth left her body. He tasted like whiskey, his warm skin is the spice. Somehow in her head, she thought of something else. She thought of his scowls and screams, they came in like Chop Suey on a rainy night. How long will these routines last? How much more fights and make up until they finally settle for good?

Forever, she decided finally. She would cry the ocean if that is what it takes to make him stay.

This is how they spend their night, usually, three times per week at least. Screaming and shouting and cursing each other, followed by their rhythmic dance of making love.

"I'm crazy about you, Robin. You didn't know? You do to me like what the moon does to the sea."


End file.
